Description (taken from application): The Macromolecular Structure Core (MSC) of the DRTC was established in 1991 with the mission to apply the insight which analytical and synthetic protein technologies can bring to important questions in diabetes research, to interface the advanced technology with experimental biology. DRTC scientists are able to utilize sophisticated techniques and instrumentation in the study of molecular structure as related to diabetes. This core provides enhanced access to state-of-the-art protein structure analysis on both the primary and secondary level: 1) training in instrument experimental applications, use, and data analysis; 2) protein sequencing at 1 pmole level; 3) in-gel and on-membrane digests, microseparations and peptide mapping; 4) peptide synthesis of biologically active peptides, post-translationally modified peptides, sequence-specific antigens; 5) peptide library construction; 6) mass spectrometry of peptides and proteins to determine molecular weights, identify sites of posttranslational modification, sequence N-terminally blocked peptides, and confirm the validity of cDNA sequences; 7) circular dichroism measurements; 8) protein-ligand binding studies using optical sensor technology. In addition to the project interactions of the core with DRTC investigators specifically described below, most projects have frequently used routine protein sequencing and peptide synthesis.